The Green Guardian Power Ring
Creator:Alex Live Name:Omnitrix User:Alex Live History This weapon is one of the greatest weapons in the known Universe.This weapon was created from the essence of life itself and is powered by users willpower. The Green Guardian Power Ring was created by Alex Live A.K.A. Green Guardian to create a group of an intergalactic police force known as The Green Guardians Corps.The ring selects its owners by finding those with great willpower and to overcome great fear Overcharging When in the vicinity of a Blue Lantern, or someone wielding a Blue Lantern Ring, any Green Lantern Ring can be charged to 100% and beyond. An overcharged ring allows its user to travel faster, create larger and stronger constructs, and exert incredible amounts of energy. There is no known limit to which a ring can be overcharged to, but the highest seen is 325% Oath All power rings need periodic recharging. The process is not instantaneous so many Green Lanterns recite an oath while the ring charges. The oath is not required to charge the ring, but is recited to reaffirm the person's commitment to the Green Lantern Corps, and to measure the time it takes the ring to charge. While many Green Lanterns create their own oath, the majority use the Corps' official oath as a sign of respect. "In brightest day, in blackest night, 'No evil shall escape my sight. ' 'Let those who worship evil's might, ' '''Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!" Features Green energy conduits ''': The rings use pure energy supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of bright green light. This energy is the green light of willpower of the '''Infinity Spectrum. A Green Lantern's ring, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that is bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Some of the abilities that a Green Lantern Ring has shown are: * Energy Projection/Imagination Manipulation: The ring can be used to fire blasts of green energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The ring can be used to produce raxonite and raxonite radiation.3 Alex generally used fanciful constructs in the shape of advanced technology. Their appearance does not indicate the power of the weapon. The weapon's power is more an indication of the will of the user. The user can manipulate his own imagination and any think he imagines can became reality ** Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of Oan energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A Green Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of bright green energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a Green Lantern is fueling it with their willpower. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the willpower of the Green Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality and imagination ** Phasing 'and '''Invisibility ': The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects such as walls and become invisible. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's willpower and the density of the object's molecular structure. ** '''Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Green Guardian has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Green Guardian's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 99% of light speed in normal space. Flight has been shown to be velocities far exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. * Wormholes & Spacial Warps: The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport to Galvan, which required the use of a power ring to enter. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. During a battle with Sinestro and his ally, MadGod Sector 3600, members of the Green Lantern Corps of Earth and the Green Lantern Corps of the Klyminade traveled through a black hole to be deposited outside a white hole in Space Sector 872. The power ring cannot generate a Boom Tube as it needs a Mother Box and a sample of the highly unstable X-Element. There is no known way to duplicate either item even with the power ring. Should a Green Lantern make his/her/its way to the other-dimensional worlds of Apokolips or New Genesis through a Boom Tube, the ring will function as it does in the rest of the universe. John Stewart encountered no ring related difficulties during his stay on New Genesis, despite the loss of the Central Power Battery. The ring wielder would still need a Boom Tube to return to his/her/its dimension. * Limited Cellular Regeneration: The ring has an ability to heal physical injuries,but can't grants immortality ,despite the fact that a Green Guardian raised the dead by using all of the ring energy and all of his willpower * Ring Duplication: Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. While the thought of an unauthorized person getting a hold of a power ring and making duplicates for nefarious purposes, their ability to inflict damage is limited because each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery. * Pocket Dimension: Within the ring exists the possibility of an entire world.This feature is most use for incarcerating others,carrying weapon or other technological objects * Preset Conditions: Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. * Security Protocol: The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. * True Power ''': The unique power of the ring is to bring the true power of the user,enhancing of of the user'powers and add a new ones by bringing up the full potential stronger than ever.But only the greatest of he Guardians with great willpower can achive the full power Weakness '''Mental Instability Protocol: Drug use, neural interference, vertigo or other forms of mental incapacitation can render the wearer unable to use their ring, rendered useless. Yellow Impurity: Formerly, the rings were unable to directly affect yellow. Now, a wearer can bypass this if they can 'accept fear', which is personified by the color yellow. Rookie Lanterns are more susceptible to fear and thus vulnerable to the color yellow. Recharge Protocol: Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of one planetary axial rotation (dependent on each ring's location), regardless of how often it was used. Currently, the rings retain a charge until they run out of power. This variability ensures that the wearer takes great effort to keep it charged. This weakness does not apply to Ion's host.Red Power Rings: Red Power Rings can dissolve the energy from a Green Power Ring.